Just Our Luck
by Xiaoli Yamasaki
Summary: "Do you realize what you have done? Do you?" "...Korean gangsters could hold us hostage, beat us, and then gang rape us…" If only they knew something much worse would happen...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Amazing! Who would've thought I'd actually be in Korea?" Jen smiled as she took in the surroundings around her, she was so happy and excited…if only she knew. "Alright, first off we need to find our hotel." She turned and faced her best friend, her hand stretched out. "Hey Kie, hand me the map so I can find out which direction our hotel is located."

Kie stared at Jen's hand then at Jen as if she had no clue what she was talking about. Which she did. "Map? What map?"

"The map I gave you on the plane…did you lose it?" Jen frowned. "Oh my God! You lost the map! Kie we needed that map…"

"I know how important the map is Jen," She cut the other off before she started to have a spasm. "I didn't **lose** it. I just can't **find** it." Kie shrugged.

"That means you lost it!"

"No it doesn't, It means I missed placed it somewhere."

Jen wasn't taking too kindly to the calmness in her best friend's voice. "Where did you **_miss place_** it then?"

Again Kie shrugged, "In the trash."

"What? The trash! Why the hell is it in the trash?" Kie could tell Jen was restraining from wrapping her hands around her neck and strangling her until her eyes combusted. Kie took a couple of steps back just in case Jen decided to go through with it. "What did you do!"

"If I tell you the story, you promise you won't get mad?"

"No."

"…fine then, get mad I don't care." Kie cleared her throat to start her explanation. "See what had happen was, when you handed me the map, I spilled some of my soda on my shirt. I didn't have a napkin so I—.'

"Used it as a napkin? Jen rudely interjected, "Why would you do that? That is the stupidest—."

Kie placed a hand on her hip and glared at Jen, appalled she would even assume that. "No! I found a napkin instead, now don't interrupt me!" She tapped her chin with her free hand as if recalling the rest of her memory. "Anyway! After we got off the plane and went to claim our luggage, I had the map in my hand until I bumped into this really cute Asian guy." She sighed dreamily. "He had electric blue hair, wore skinny jeans, and had a very sexy dimpled grin. He told me his name, but I forgot, he spoke excellent english. Damn! I should've—."

"Kie…"

"Oh right, my bad." Kie smiled sheepishly, Jen leered at her. "After I chatted with him for a while, about ten minutes. Just thought you should know, I stuck them in my purse and hurried to catch up with you."

"…So are you telling me the map is in your purse?"

"Uh-uh, I took it out a minute later and ripped it. In two halves to be exact." Kie shrugged for the third time today. "I thought it was useless to us after that. Therefore it's in the trash."

Jen advanced towards Kie, who took mimicked her strides backwards. Distance was her only protection at this moment. "Do you realize what you have done! Do you!"

"Not really no, but I do realize that I let a cute Asian leave without getting his numb—."

"NO! You have gotten us lost!" She pointed an accusing finger at the other, "I hate yoooouuuu!"

Kie smiled and waved Jen off. "Dude, don't worry. I've been learning Korean for two years now. I got this."

"Learning how to distinguish Asians is **NOT** learning Korean!"

"But—"

"Have you ever watched 'Kidnapped Abroad' on National Geographic! Huh! Have you!" She didn't wait for the other to answer, before she continued. "Well I did! There was this one episode when these people were in an Asian country and got kidnapped, beaten, and left for dead!" she knew she was over exaggerating, but she didn't care. Every overstatement counted.

"…I thought it was the travel channel?"

"Who cares what channel it's on? The point is, that could happen to us! Korean gangsters could hold us hostage, beat us, and then gang rape us…" She trailed off in horror as she imagined the scenario. "Oh God! I'd be tainted! Forced to live my life as a gangster's…Oh god!" She began to hyperventilate.

"Maybe it was Discovery…"

"Again who cares! I don't want my life to end like that!" She glared at Kie and pointed at her. "But you! I don't care what happens to you! This is all your fault!" Truth be told, it was Jen's fault…but she would never admit it.

Kie on the other hand sighed and rolled her eyes. Some people freak out over anything. "Out of all the people that I could've brought with me, why did I bring you?"

"Because you forced me too!"

"You could've said no!"

"I did!"

"…Yeah…well…you should've tried harder."

"I-you-I…Damn you!" Jen growled. She really wanted Kie to combust right now. After five minutes of calming down and realizing that the majority of the people in the airport were giving her questionable looks, she began pulling Kie out of the airport terminal. "Come on, we're going to go find our hotel."

"I wonder what hotel Blue is staying at. That's the name I gave him. Seriously, I should've gotten his number…we had something I could feel it." Kie sighed dreamily ignoring her friend, who was sincerely trying to figure out how to make her combust. "I do love an Asian in skinny jeans, especially when I can see the outline of his tight sexy a—"

"Shut up!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Jen and Kie had been walking the streets with luggage in hand for…well Jen didn't know how long they had been walking, but it must've been a really long time because Kie managed to sing a total of eight Disney songs from start to finish. Seriously, how did she stay friends with this girl for so long? More importantly…why? "You must be swift as a coursing river! With all the force of typhoon! With all the strength of a raging fire! Mysterious as the dark side of the moooooooon!" Kie sung as she lagged behind Jen for a dramatic pose causing many pedestrians to glare, laugh, or stare at her as if she were crazy.

"Will you stop singing Disney songs?" Jen finally yelled after much torture. "We're lost with nowhere to go and all you can do is sing Disney? What the hell!"

Kie stood from her pose and pouted with her arms folded. "I was just trying to help you out, soothe your rattled nerves."

"That's not helping!"

"Really? I thought it was." Instead of using the ever so colorful language that threatened to fall from her "innocent" mouth, Jen instead rolled her eyes and continued walking trying to find someone that was willing (and not afraid) to help them. "I got that Supa luv! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Supa luv! Oh, oh, oh, oh, She wants my..."

"What did I just say!"

"You said stop singing Disney!" Kie retorted. "Not K-pop."

"Don't singing anything! No Disney, No Asian, No American, Italian, French, Swahili, No songs from Commercials! Nuh-thing! Understand?"

"…Fine." Kie huffed. Jen just had to ruin her fun.

Jen gave a satisfied nod. "Good, now help me find someone who is willing to help us find our hotel."

"Whatever." Kie mumbled, still upset her fun had to ruined. God, she didn't want to end up like Jen! All sensible yet spasmodic or grouchy and boring… "You know Jen, you should take some yoga classes or aromatherapy because you yell _**entirely**_ too much."

Jen pointed an accusing finger at Kie. "It's because of you!"

"See what I mean? You just need to sit on a pillow, close your eyes, and hum for about a week…maybe a month to be on the safe side."

Jen's eyes narrowed, strangling Kie just wouldn't be enough. "I really-really hate you."

"Pssh, yeah right."

If you asked Jen, she would tell you that Kie pushed her into the guy; however, if you asked Kie she would say she barely pushed Jen. It was just a simple love shove. Either way, it caused Jen to stumble over a small crack in the sidewalk, push this guy, and send him flying into the bushes next to them. His tall legs were spread wide in the air almost as if he was asking to be ravished.

Look what you made me do!" Jen yelled as she glared at Kie, who was laughing hard. She wanted to laugh, but the thought of seriously injuring the man (and for the fact he could probably identify her) scared her. "You are a curse!"

Kie held her stomach as she toppled over in laughter. "That was funny as hell, look at his legs. Eagle spread!" She sighed heavily. "Okay, I'm sorry." She snorted as she glanced back at the bushes. "Go check on him."

"What? Why me!" Jen squeaked in fear.

"You pushed him."

"You pushed me!"

"No, I simply touched you."

"You did not!"

"Yes I did!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes. I. Did!"

"Kie stop being childish and go check!" Jen pointed to the bushes. "Please."

Kie again sighed heavily and stomped over to the bushes. A second later she ran back, her eyes wide. "Oh my god! Jen!" She pointed back to the man. "You just killed Shim, ChangMin!" And out of all the things Kie could've done to help Jen ease the fear she felt, she chose to laugh and say, "You are so going to jail."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Jen paced erratically, fumbling nervously with her hands as she stared at the bushes. They pushed him deeper into the bushes to prevent his legs from jutting out. It really didn't help. "What am I going to do Kie? I just put _**the**_ Shim, ChangMin in a coma!"

"Yes you did." Kie agreed watching Jen pace.

"And stuffed him in the bushes!"

"Yep."

"I'm-I'm going to jail!"

Kie nodded. "Most definitely."

Jen spun around and grabbed Kie by the shoulders. "We have to dispose of the body! No one must ever know what we have done here!"

"What!"

"We'll dump him in the Han River! No, no, we'll stuff him in our luggage and then throw him in the Han River!" Jen gave a crazed grin. "It's perfect."

Kie squirmed out of Jen's gripped and back away slowly, "Yeeeaaahhh see, that's going to be a problem. **I **didn't—."

"Oh no! You are guilty by association! So if I'm going to jail, you're going to be sitting right next to me fending off buff Asian chicks!"

"….you have been watching too many prison movies…."

"Shut up and get serious! Now before we get started with that plan…take my picture with ChangMin."

"Say what?" Kie leaned closer to make sure she had heard Jen correctly. Surely, the **sensible **one of the two was not planning on taking advantage of the unconscious ChangMin.

"Take my picture with ChangMin." Jen repeated. Yep, she was defiantly planning to take advantage.

"Why?"

"Well for one, I love ChangMin and two, I will not leave Korea without having a picture of a celebrity…even if he is unconscious and stuffed in bushes." Jen reached into her purse and pushed the camera into Kie's hands. "Take it…NOW!"

Kie threw up her hands in defeat, "Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a wad." For five minutes she took a total of fifteen pictures. From Jen standing next to ChangMin with a smile to her hand on his upper thigh and stealing his phone. (Don't judge, you would do it to). "There, are you happy now?"

"Very! Now let's go before he wakes up!" Apparently, she was no longer going to throw his body in the Han River (thank goodness!). Before Kie could protest Jen was already two blocks ahead with her luggage bouncing behind her (tripping four people in total, but we won't blame the luggage).

"Jen! Wait up! Jen!"

* * *

><p>Five minutes of running after Jen, Kie was lagging behind. Her eyes settled on the small blue phone bouncing in Jen's hands. "So….are we not going to talk about why you took his phone….because I think we should."<p>

Jen shrugged, not turning around to look at her friend. "I thought it was obvious."

"Not to me it wasn't! Now tell me why you took it! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Kie whined, jumping up and down in a temper tantrum.

This time she turned to face Kie, a frown stained her face. By the age of twenty-six, she'll have premature wrinkles and a husky voice all because of Kie. "Why do you think I took it!"

"If I knew I wouldn't have asked you to tell me!" Kie retorted folded her arms and rolling her eyes.

Jen rubbed her forehead tiredly, maybe she should just shoot Kie in the head...no, even that wouldn't be enough. "Kie, what group is ChangMin from?"

"TVXQ?"

"And his cell phone would mostly have what?"

"…numbers?"

"Whose numbers?"

"T.V.X.Q.?"

"By golly Batman I think she's got it!" Jen muttered sarcastically; however, Kie giggle as if she had just answered the hardest billion dollar question ever. "Now if we…" She was cut off by the annoying ringtone coming from ChangMin's phone…a cow mooing. "Shiz Kie! It's a text message!"

"So? Read it."

"It's in Korean you lackadaisical idiot."

"I don't know what a lacka-whatever is, but take it back you…you homozygous! See I know big words too!"

"….o-kay, anyway, we need to find someone to translate this." Jen waved Kie off and focused back on the text message.

"You don't need someone to translate, you have me." Kie replied boastfully, pointing to herself. She took the phone from Jen's hand and read the text message. "Alright, it's from JaeJoong and it says...I have no clue."

Jen snatched the phone back. "Well you're no help! I thought you said you were studying Korean!"

"Girl you crazy, I didn't say that."

"I am not going to argue with you, we are wasting valuable time."

"You are, not me." Jen glared at Kie, "Stop glaring at me and go find someone to translate." Immediately after those words were spoken some old Asian lady walked up to them with a crooked, yellow toothy smile. "There's your chance."

Kie nudged her to the old lady, fearing that the old woman's breath might not be so minty fresh. Jen sighed. "Excuse me, my friend and I need your help in translating this text, can you translate?"

"Bwoh?" She questioned.

"Can you translate this text?" Jen repeated, she was already tired of asking.

The old lady shook her head. "Moreugesseoyo, moreugesseoyo."

Jen groaned, ready to pull out her hair. After the hell they've been through in this one day, Kie owed her big time. "I don't think she understands."

Kie sighed as if she had to do everything. "Alright, my turn." She pushed Jen out the way and smiled at the old lady, holding up the phone she said, "TEXT…TRANSLATE…YOU…

"Kie! What are you doing? That's not what I had in mind!"

"I got this." She pointed at the phone again, "Text." Then the lady, "You." She nods. "Translate!"

The old lady nodded. "Oh! I translate! Okay!" She leaned to look at the text and as she did, Kie thumbs uped Jen. "You go to dorm house…there." She pointed to a building right across the street.

"Thank you." Kie bowed, Jen snorted.

"You pretty, you marry grandson?" The lady leaned forward to analyze Kie's face. "You too, you marry other grandson." She pointed to Jen. "He very sexy."

"No thank you, my heart belongs to another…" Jen sighed dreamily as thought about ChangMin eagle spread in the bushes moaning her name. "Oh ChangMin…"

"Okay enough daydream, let's get to real dreaming." Kie grabbed her friends hand and ran across the street ignoring the honks and shouts she was getting. "We get to meet TVXQ!"

"I thought their name was DBSK?"

"DBSK, TVXQ, THSK same group." Kie rolled her eyes before squealing. "Who cares, we get to meet and rape them! JaeJoong here I come bay-bee!"

"….We are so gonna go to hell for this…"

* * *

><p>See I updated unlike you Shekke!<p>

And we're supposed to be friends!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Where the hell is he! He should've been here two hours ago!" JaeJoong groaned as he paced the living room, staring at the door as if ChangMin would burst through it any minute now. Ha! If only he knew.

YunHo rolled his eyes while he flipped through the television stations. "Really JaeJoong? ChangMin is perfectly capable of looking after himself." Some compassionate group leader he is… "And besides, he's tall enough to step on people if they mess with him."

"That is not the point!"

"So what is it then?"

"The point is he should've been here two hours ago! I knew I shouldn't have let him go get ice cream!" JaeJoong froze mid-pace as he slowly turned to look at YunHo, who actually was too busy paying attention to a Sudoku puzzle (where he got it from we will never know). "Oh my God YunHo! What if he went to jail because he ate all the ice cream? He will never last! I don't think he can handle prison food!"

"You're seriously doing this now?"

"What if he got lost?" JaeJoong placed his hand under his chin. "That is possible, especially when food is involved...but I sent him a text with our address…so it's not possible…unless…"

"Jae—"

"Oh no! What if some psychotic fan knocked him unconscious, dragged him to her home, tied him up to a wall and is molesting him right now!" Wow…he's good. Even though the last part is a tad bit (highly) over exaggerated. "I'm sorry ChangMin! I knew I shouldn't have let you go by yourself! I should've sent Jun…Yoo…Yun…..I should've went with you!"

YunHo finally looked up at JaeJoong, eyebrow raised as he tried to figure out how and when JaeJoong ended up on the floor. "Is this was you do when we don't come back at the specific time you set for us?"

"Not you, but ChangMin, JunSu and YooChun? Absolutely." JaeJoong shrugged before picking himself up off the floor.

"What! Why not me?"

"…I don't know, I guess because you always come back before I even get a chance to actually go hysterical…Speaking of JunSu and YooChun, where are they?" JaeJoong looked around finally noticing (after two hours) that the other two members were not around which was unusual since JunSu was always kicking balls (soccer balls to all you perverts out there! Hehe balls!) And breaking things.

"YooChun's been in the bathroom and JunSu is in his room…being JunSu?"

"….oh okay then." Just as JaeJoong was about to head into the kitchen when a small knock came from the door and being the worried JaeJoong he was, he rushed over to the door and swung it open. "Chang…." He frowned at the two girls standing before him, with doofus looking grins on their faces.

They stared at him as he stared back, neither of them saying anything.

Just staring at one another as if they were anticipating someone to combust.

Finally someone spoke…

"Hey—." JaeJoong slammed the door in their faces.

The two stared at the door blankly unsure what just happened. "Hey? Out off all the things you could've said…you had to say hey?" Kie folded her arms and glared at her best friend, the girl who possibly just ruined her chance at getting with JaeJoong… Like she had a chance.

Jen mimicked Kie's actions. "Well, what would you have said?"

"Well _**I **_would have said Hi, it's a letter shorter then Hey _**and **_would have probably left us with an extra second." Kie huffed and turned on her heels. "Now we have to go with plan B."

"Plan B? What plan B?"

"….I didn't tell you plan B? I thought I did…oh well, you'll see soon enough." Kie shrugged and began heading down the hallway they just came from.

"…Wait…what just happened?"

* * *

><p>After slamming the door, JaeJoong stormed to the couch and sat down next to YunHo, who again was busy with another Sudoku puzzle (how the hell do you do those anyway?). "I take it that wasn't ChangMin?"<p>

"Damn right! It was two chicks with luggage, probably trying to sell something." He folded his arms and shrugged. "Slammed the door before they could say anything." So I guess 'Hey' isn't considered a word? "Seriously, YunHo I'm worried."

YunHo put the puzzle down and glanced the cheerless JaeJoong next to him, he instinctively wrapped an arm around JaeJoong's shoulders and drew him close (Oh now we see compassionate). "Well…want me to do anything to help get your mind off ChangMin?"

JaeJoong frowned and pushed away from YunHo. "You can start by not making suggestive remarks and help me worry about ChangMin! Or I refuse to sleep with you until ChangMin comes back."

YunHo collapsed onto the couch with an exaggerated sigh. ChangMin ruined his life even without him being present! "Fine, I'll call him to find out where—." And that's when it happened. The horrible (complete dream to me) image forever etched in YunHo's mind…YooChun wet and naked… "YooChun go put some damn clothes on!"

"Dude! They're here! They're here!" YooChun screamed as he pointed to the bathroom he just came from. "They came through the window!"

"Who did?" YunHo questioned, eyes closed to prevent the image from staying for another lifetime. He'll have to see JaeJoong naked to erase this image…wait…"JaeJoong stop looking!"

"I can't help it! It's…It's…just there…" JaeJoong insisted, his eyes never leaving YooChun's lower half (Though, YooChun didn't seem to mind, which was odd).

"I know right! It's bigger than I imagined!" At that, YooChun, JaeJoong and YunHo turned to see who had actually made that admiring comment. And there stood the two females from before with those same doofus grins as before. "Hi!"

YunHo glared at them, standing in front of JaeJoong and YooChun. "Who the hell are you?"

"Well I'm Kie and this is my best friend Jen." Kie introduced, however, Jen was speechless due to taking in all of YooChun's lusciousness all at ones.

"How did you get in here?"

"Bathroom window?"

"…We're two stories from the ground."

Kie shrugged. "Amazing what you can accomplish when you want something bad enough."

YunHo was about to comment when JunSu finally came out of the bedroom. "Hey I heard commotion, what happ…ened?" He looked between the girls and his group and back before resting on YooChun's lower half. "Why is YooChun naked?"

"That's a good question, why are you still naked?" YunHo glared at YooChun who was now poking JaeJoong's bottom lip. "Yah! Go put on some damn clothes!" He ignored YooChun's mumbling and turned back towards the girls. "And what are you to doing here?"

Kie smiled. "Oh that's easy! I tore up the map to our hotel, not my fault. We got lost and ended up walking around for a looooong time and then we got into this big argument, don't remember what it was about but it ended up with ChangMin being knocked into some bushes, unconscious with his legs in the air…where we left him. All Jen's fault."

"YOU LEFT CHANGMIN IN THE BUSHES!" Apparently, JaeJoong's no longer distracted by the image of a naked YooChun. "HOW COULD YOU!"

"No, _**I **_didn't do it, _**she**_ did." Kie pointed to Jen who was just now realizing what was going on. "All her." See, isn't Kie a good friend?

"What! That was you! You pushed me!" Jen interjected, she refused to go down without taking Kie with her. Which would be impossible.

"Oh! Now I remember what the fight was about, me singing." Kie nodded, not even listening to Jen. "Oh yeah, she also wanted to stuff him in our luggage and throw him in the Han—"

"I never said that! She's crazy! I mean come on! He can't be stuffed in our luggage…and…and besides, I couldn't get away with something like that."

"She also took his cell—"

Jen covered Kie's mouth. "Shut up Kie! Shut up!"

JaeJoong stepped forward and grabbed both girls by the collar of their shirt. "ChangMin better come back as flawless as he left or you'll be stuffed in your luggage and buried in the Han River."

Jen being the fearful girl she was nodded, but she could've sworn Kie was saying stuff on purpose just to get them killed. "You have beautiful eyes…I want to rape you." Jen closed her eyes, if JaeJoong did hold true to his threat, she only hoped he started with Kie. Oh thank god, he let them go. A sigh of relief….

"YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!" Jen snapped her eyes opened at the wrathful voice followed by a door slamming shut. ChangMin stood against the door with leaves and scratches in his hair, face, teeth and clothes. Glaring dourly at them. "You did this to me!" He charged towards them, taking long strides thanks to his long legs. The only thing Jen could think of that would suit this situation was:

"Oh…shit…."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Two hours had passed since all hell broke loose in DBSK's dorm and by all hell I mean; ChangMin tackling Jen and strangling her for what she had done to him. I bet your wondering why Jen and not Kie? Or both for that matter? Well…he tried to go after Kie, but somehow she managed to point all the blame back to Jen….Seriously, isn't Kie a great friend?

Now (2 hours later) they all sat at a table glaring and smiling (Kie and JunSu) at one another, the girls on one end and the boys on the other which coincidently was near the door.

Jen subconsciously rubbed her redden neck ChangMin had caused. Don't let her glare fool you, she secretly enjoyed every bit of being strangled just for the fact ChangMin was touching her…even if he was hell-bent on killing her. I mean who wouldn't enjoy being strangled by one of the sexiest men in all of Asia!

Kie cleared her throat to either cut the silence or just to make a noise, whichever it was, allowed her to speak first. And do note that that is one thing that should never happen. EVER. "So, now that we have settled our differences…can we stay here with you guys?"

JunSu gasp in exhilaration and was going to answer when ChangMin (rudely) stood and pointed an accusing finger at the two. "Absolutely not! We don't trust you! Especially not after what you did to me!"

Kie rolled her eyes and let out an exaggerated heavy groan. "Okay ChangMin two things, **1)** I sense a lot of negativity and disdain coming from you. **2)** That was Jen, not me…just saying. **3)** That was hours ago, get over it! And finally! Of course you don't trust us, you don't even know us!"

"….That was four things…."

"Oh! So you're The Count now? Is that it? You know what fine, don't let us stay I'm sure another group will take us in….like SHINee for instance!" Kie stood and grabbed her luggage, "Hell at least they know how to treat a lady! You guys are supposed to be the Rising Gods of the East, more like The Hateful, Vengeful, Grudge Holding, I-don't-care-about-my-fans-living-on-the-streets-Gods of the East! Come on Jen let's go!" With that Kie walked out of the door, slamming it to further emphasis her displeasure.

Every single person still in the dorm stared at the door, the majority (JunSu, YooChun, JaeJoong and YunHo) had no clue what was going on. (They only got to the staying part, everything after that was completely ignored). "Ahem…" They all turned their attention to the remaining female. "So, now that the **real** problem is gone…can I stay? I can do the laundry, Fix the bed, Give ChangMin a candle lit bubble bath before having my way with him while he sleeps, you know the sort of stuff a stay-at-home mom does."

YooChun raised his hand slowly, "What was that last part?"

"Hand clean the floors?"

After being quiet the entire conversation and not bothering to help Jen during her strangulation, (He was still upset that JaeJoong was staring at YooChun naked) YunHo finally said something"….If we let you stay….you will not and I repeat _**will not**_ try to do anything to any of us—."

"Especially ChangMin!" ChangMin huffed.

"….Especially ChangMin." YunHo repeated, refraining from rolling his eyes at ChangMin's childishness.

"Absolutely! You can count on me!" Jen gave a very all too sweet smile. You know the kind that would give you diabetes just by having the smile directed at you.

ChangMin narrowed his eyes at Jen, she was his primary concern. He could tell she was too smart for her own good and would figure out a way to get her hands on him. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."

JunSu frowned. "Why would you stick a needle in your eye? That just sounds painful….you're not suicidal are you?" He gasp in horror, "Oh no! Don't be that way! Killing yourself won't solve anything! Please stay! Stay!" And as if Jen had actually killed herself, JunSu began to cry.

YooChun being the compassionate, supportive, deep loving person he was. Grabbed a hold of JunSu's butt and gave a hard comforting squeeze. "Now, now JunSu, don't cry. The only person who'll be killing themselves is me if you ever get rid of this wonderful asset!" He gave it a smack before heading off to the shower. "Gonna go finish showering, it just got hot in here."

Jen looked from YooChun to JunSu then back before landing on JunSu again. "….You two aren't….really….you know….are you?"

"Nope! He just does that on occasion!"

"…Right…"

The front door burst open to reveal a really (supposed to be) pissed off Kie (She actually look like she was trying to laugh and take a poop at the same time.) "No! You know what, I'm staying! No matter how much you hate me or try to get rid of me! I am staying!"

"Ok." The remaining four shrugged and quickly began to stand from the table.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! And you're gonna be rooming with YooChun!" JunSu squealed taking Kie by the arm and leading her to YooChun's room.

Jen smiled wickedly, this was her chance… "Don't even think about it! You will be bunking with them as well!" ChangMin huffed before going to the kitchen. Maybe not. She stomped her foot and followed in the direction JunSu lead Kie, she would just have to try harder.

YunHo smiled and leaned back in his chair, satisfied with what he had done. "Well that went quite well, don't you thinnk Jae?" He looked to JaeJoong and flinched, oh how scary JaeJoong looked when he was pissed. "What's with the look?"

"What the **hell** did you just allow into this dorm!" Oh! Silly JaeJoong, you will find out soon enough….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Oh my God! I am sooooo bored!" Kie huffed as she slid off the couch and onto the floor face down, growling. "There's nothing to dooooo!" DBSK left at six this morning for a photo shoot and due to the fact that they were leaving two strange (obviously psychotic) females in their dorm, JaeJoong (because ChangMin commanded) locked every cabinet and bedroom door. Only leaving the living room, kitchen and bathroom accessible. Kie rolled around on the floor for thirty seconds before sitting up, folding her arms and glaring at Jen (Who was far interested in the romance drama than her idiotic over exaggerating friend). "You there!" She pointed at Jen. "This is all your fault!"

Jen looked from the television to Kie, who was still pointing at her. "Why are you pointing at me?"

"This is your fault! You caused them to not trust us! You are the reason of my boredom! So therefore you should entertain me!"

"No." Jen muttered before looking back at the television.

Kie dropped her pointed finger and began whining, "Why! I have nothing to do! You're my only source of entertainment!" Kie collapsed forward and groaned into the floor, which made Jen wonder just how many light bulbs actually worked in Kie's head. None was her conclusion.

"Why can't you entertain yourself? It's practically scientifically proven idiot's can do that."

"I am not an idiot! It just takes me longer to comprehend certain things."

"Riiiiiight." Came Jen's sarcastic reply before she ignored Kie and went back to watching TV (and fantasizing about ChangMin doing the pelvic thrust…naked) she grinned. "Oh, ChangMin…"

Kie rolled her eyes at the disturbing stupid grin Jen had before getting up off the floor and heading into the kitchen. "I'm going to go make me some ramen maybe a cookie or two….maybe even a banana…you know maybe not a banana but some strawberries."

Jen gave a dismissive wave. "Yeah sure whatever, just bring me a cookie back."

Silence came between them (except from the occasional sounds Kie was making on purpose in the kitchen) but five minutes in, Kie began laughing like the joker and running into the living room and turning off the television. "Jen! Jen! Jen! I know what I want to do! I know what I want to do!"

"….Why did you have to turn the TV off? I was watching that." Jen asked in what Kie considered a whiny tone. "They were about to confess their feelings and share a romantic kiss and-and live happily—."

"Don't care, guess what! Let's go exploring!" Kie grinned, "Into the unchartered rooms of DBSK." She jingled keys in her hands. "Please?"

Jen eyed the keys in Kie's hand suspiciously. "Where did you get those?"

"In the kitchen, on top of the refrigerator, next to a box of cookies that were slightly angled to the right at ninety-five degrees." Kie shrugged. Ah! Yes, Kie was very observant and that was only because when she wanted to do something devious she would have to remember exactly where everything was to prevent from getting caught. A trait Jen was glad Kie had. "So are we going or what?"

Despite the screaming objections Jen's conscience was telling her, the thought of finally seeing (stealing) ChangMin's stuff made her ignore it. "Okay, **BUT** only for a few—."

"Yeah, yeah, a few hours gotcha." Kie cut her friend off and hurried towards the room ChangMin and JunSu shared. "Oh! Dude! I heard ChangMin looks at porn, I wonder if he's got a collection. Oh no! More importantly, I want to know what kind! Like is it Asian porn, Anime hentai, tentacle hentai, American—I highly doubt it's American because that stuff disgusts even me! OR it could be that sexy yaoi hentai or actual gay Asian porn which I look—."

"HIS BED!" Jen screamed as she ran past Kie and jumped on ChangMin's bed, rolling on it and taking in his scent. "I can feel him….smell him…." She cackled. Sensible Jen had now been overthrown by psychotic Jen. "Now with my scent mixed with ChangMin's, we shall be together forever in his bed!" (Or at least until he washed his bed sheets). She took hold of his pillow and inhaled, "Ooooohhhhh yeeeeessssss."

Kie stared at her friend for a moment before shrugging and going through JunSu's drawers, taking three pairs of boxers and two tank tops as well as one of his shirts. "This stuff will be great to sleep in." She turned to Jen, who was now dancing with ChangMin's shirts. "Hey J, I'm gonna go check out YunHo's and JaeJoong's room." With that said, Kie left.

"Yeah whatever." Jen waved as she headed to ChangMin's drawers and sniffed his cologne before spraying it on herself. "I wish cherish this scent forever." Five minutes later she began going through his drawers, messing up the neatly folded clothes. "He's so organized….I knew Minnie was my soul mate…" She whispered taking a pair of his underwear and inhaling them (THEY ARE CLEAN! SO IT'S SAFE!). "Even his underwear smells good." She stuffed them into her shirt before taking a shirt, a pair of socks, and a tank top.

"You're not supposed to be in here." Jen froze in mid-stuffing a tank top down her shirt. She was so damn unlucky. Damn her life! Damn it!

Jen turned around to face JunSu (who was smiling and rocking back and forth on his heels) and said the first thing that came to mind. "Heeeeyyyy JunSu, how's it going? How was the photo shoot? You look handsome! Did you get a new haircut? I swear your hair looks two shades lighter."

"You sniffed ChangMin's underwear." Great, out of all the things he saw, he saw her sniff ChangMin's underwear…

Jen stood and grabbed JunSu's shoulders. "You can **NOT** tell! Promise me you won't tell! PROMISE ME!"

"…Okay." JunSu shrugged as he walked out the room. two-point-five seconds later… "CHANGMIN! JEN WAS SNIFFING YOUR UNDERWEAR!"

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" Jen ran screaming behind JunSu tackling him to the ground. "Damn you JunSu!" He was just like Kie, just like her…speaking of said person. Jen noticed she had not once had she heard her friends voice. "Where's Kie?" She looked up at the other members, who of course eyeballing her like the sick pervert fangirl she was.

ChangMin glared at Jen. "I knew we couldn't trust you! You sick pervert!"

"Now wait a minute!" YooChun intervened, "Before you go around calling people sick perverts, let's ask one question. Were they clean?"

"Yes?" It was a questionable yes only because guys tend to mix dirty underwear with clean ones. God she hoped they were clean.

"Oh, then you're not sick. Just perverted." YooChun shrugged and took a seat on the couch right next to YunHo. "But I like perverted, so you are okay with me."

"Well I'm not! Those were my underwear, how would you like it if someone was sm-never mind! I don't know why I'm asking you!" He pointed at Jen (Who was still lying on JunSu) "But you! I hate you! You stay away from me! My clothes! My food! If I touch something, you don't touch it…I'll be watching…" He stormed off to his room, slamming the door to emphasis his anger.

JaeJoong looked from ChangMin and JunSu's shared room to Jen. "He really hates you."

"Hey, what's going on?" Kie replied walking out of YooChun's room, rubbing her eyes as if she had been sleeping the entire time. JunSu pushed Jen off him and told Kie the entire story from his point of view. "Jen!" Kie gasped, "How dare you do such a thing! After all they have done for us?"

"Me! That was you! You got the keys!"

"What keys?"

"The keys that were on top of the refrigerator next to a box of cook…." She trailed off and cleared her throat, already feeling JaeJoong glare a whole in the back of her head.

"….Are those my boxers?" JunSu asked staring at Kie.

"No." After some further conversation and a long lecture from JaeJoong about how privacy is important (more like threatening), JaeJoong went into the kitchen, YooChun and YunHo watched television which left Kie and JunSu to stare at Jen (who had to squat in a corner for thirty minutes for what she had down). "I probably should have told you they were coming, huh?"

Jen glared at her ex-best friend after they leave Korea. "You think?"

"I was going to but then I remembered you didn't want to entertain me…so I was like nah!"

"All this because I wouldn't entertain you!"

"And because you called me an idiot." Kie added.

If she wasn't in this damn corner (right in JaeJoong's eye range) she would have beat Kie with every single object she could get her hands on. "I hate you, after we leave this country, consider our friendship **OVER**!"

"We leave in three months, so by then I'll probably be tired of you too. Okay, I can live with that." Kie looked over at JunSu and smiled. "Hey JunSu, let's play a game!" The said male hopped up and began listing off games, leaving Jen to squat in a corner and plan her revenge on Kie and JunSu.

* * *

><p>Geez, that was long!<p>

Here is a long awaited update!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"NOOOOOO! DAMN YOU ASIAN PRODUCERS! DAMN YOU!" YooChun screamed as he threw ChangMin's laptop to the floor and stepped on it (four times) before he himself collapsed to the floor heartbroken at how the boy's love movie ended. "Why? All they wanted to do was love each other…Why did they have to die!" He curled up in the fetal position and sulked (occasionally kicking the poor laptop as if it were his fault).

JunSu stared down at the now obviously broken laptop. ChangMin is going to be _**SO **_pissed. "You know, those movies taught me a very valuable lesson…"

YooChun sat up and glared at the other. "No one cares about your damn hairstyle! We've just lost lives!" He shook JunSu's shoulders, "Lives JunSu! Gay-sweet-innocent lives!"

"But…I didn't say anything about my hair…."

"See there you go again! How can you be so cruel?" YooChun collapsed back into the fetal position. "You sicken me…just like those damn Asian producers….I hate Asian people."

Kie (who is the main source for all the drama, trouble and mass destruction that goes on in the dorm) frowned at YooChun. "But…aren't you Asian?"

"You shut up! No one asked you for your opinion! This is all your fault anyway!" YooChun pointed an accusing finger at Kie. "I told you I didn't want to watch the movie, but you insisted!"

"Nu-uh! I said hand me a coca-cola when you go into the kitchen! AND before you broke the laptop we were going to watch some happy-ending boys love movies!"

"Then why aren't we watching them now!"

"Because you broke the laptop…" JunSu chimed in.

YooChun looked over at JunSu disapprovingly. "Why did you break the laptop? Don't you think that's a bit of an overreaction to a movie? It's not real." So apparently, YooChun doesn't comprehend that he broke the laptop. He doesn't listen very well when he's angry… "JunSu, JunSu, JunSu you are just so overly sensitive." He stood up, "I'll go get my laptop BUT you better not break it…Technology is expensive these days."

JunSu and Kie watched as YooChun went to go get his laptop. "So…what was that valuable lesson you learned?"

I'm not a cruel person…am I?" JunSu pouted, no longer remembering that valuable lesson.

"Gasp! What? No! You are like a sweet bubblegum rainbow bursting with flavors hovering over a land of ice cream!" Kie tacked JunSu to the ground and cuddle into him. "You are just so damn cute!"

Jen sat on the couch glaring dourly at the giggling couple on the floor. Acting as if they are just the most guiltless people in the world…She hated them both, especially that laissez-faire idiot Kie. This was their fault! They deserved to be in the corner…not her! They even caused her to lose any chances (actually I don't think she ever had a chance) to be with ChangMin, the only man she will ever love…okay that isn't necessarily true, she loves YooChun too but he takes a far more interest in JunSu's buttocks than her (he also hangs with Kie) nor is it as advanced as it is with ChangMin.

Actually, it had taken her three weeks to come up with a revenge plan. It would have taken less the an hour had she not been stuck in the corner for another full week (because she decided to draw on the walls), trying to befriend ChangMin the second week, crying (in the corner) over him rejecting her the first five days of the third week and spent the last two days getting over it. Now she was back and ready to seek vengeance on the two that had caused her pain in the heart, thigh, buttocks, and calf area. MUHAHAHA!

"Hey guys! I have my laptop and I'm serious JunSu if you break my laptop so help me I will…I will squeeze on your booty until it deflates!"

JunSu looked up at YooChun questionable, "…..okay! But I get to pinch your nipples if you break it." Yeah everyone, JunSu is a pervert. You had to know that, I mean come on! He just too damn innocent to NOT be!

"Yes! Free YooSu." Kie whispered.

Jen glare darken. "Look at them over there, all buddy-buddy trying to brainwash sexy voiced YooChun to the dark side. Well guess what Kie! You can't have him, he's mine…mine to convert…"

"Who are you talking too?" ChangMin inquired taking a seat on the edge of the armrest (he's still not comfortable being near her).

If she wasn't so mad at him, she would've fainted in her seat. But that was the problem….she WAS mad at him. "I'm talk to your…" Jen paused, she'll never get this chance again if she says a 'your mom' joke. "To the pillow."

"What pillow?"

"The pillow your…." Pause, "Forget get it, why are you even talking to me? You hate me remember?"

ChangMin sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. "I decided that since we are going to be living in the same dorm…we might as well learn to be friends. And since obviously you want to be childish and not want to make amends I'm doing it first."

"WHAT!" Jen stood from the couch, did he really just say that after the incident two weeks ago? "I tried to befriend you two weeks ago! I spent five days cry…uh…but you rejected me!"

"You liar! You were making sexual advances!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

ChangMin groaned and stood from the couch. "I am not about to start this, let's end it here and agree to be tolerant of each other while we are living together. Okay?"

"Fine." Jen huffed. It's not the confession she wanted, but it's a start…

"Aww! You guys agreed to be friends!" JunSu clapped happily.

Kie sneered. "Finally." (Wasn't it her fault ChangMin hated Jen in the first place?) She stood from the floor and headed into the kitchen for that soda she asked YooChun for but he never got her; however, on her way to the kitchen, she somehow managed to trip over Jen's foot (maybe Jen stuck it out there) and stumbled into YunHo, causing both of them to crash onto the floor.

Now you probably were expecting an accidental kiss…well guess what?

You are **WRONG!**

YunHo bit down on Kie's forearm just as her boob poked him in the eye.

"HA!" Jen laughed. "Sweet revenge! Sweet honey coated revenge!" Jen cleared her throat as JunSu glared at her (ChangMin is torn between whether to laugh or ask if they are alright) "I mean…are you two okay?"

"NO I AM NOT OKAY! He bit me!" Kie yelled as she got off of YunHo. "I think he drew blood." She looked down at her arm to his YunHo's perfect row of teeth imprinted in her skin…but no blood. "Oh! Okay never mind, I'm sorry YunHo."

YunHo stood from the floor while gingerly rubbed his eye. "It's okay it was just an accident, but be careful next time…because that hurt like hell." He smiled at her before continuing his way back to his and JaeJoong's room.

Jen frowned, that was it! No getting upset with Kie? No corner? No 'I hate you?' WHAT THE HELL?' "….MY LAPTOP!" Oh right, she had forgotten about ChangMin's laptop and the fact that it was broken…Oh yes! This was her chance! Her chance to blame Kie and JunSu! MUHAHAH… "It was Kie and Jun—."

"Jen no!" YooChun yelled at the laptop screen (Must suck to have the same name as a movie character when you are going to get in trouble for something).

"IT WAS YOU!"

"What! NO! He's talking about the…"

"I try to be nice to you! And you break my laptop!"

"Really ChangMin? Really?" ChangMin glared at Jen. And as the saying goes…if looks could kill, Jen would be a pile of dust. Dead.

"This laptop was expensive and you broke it!"

"But I didn't break it! JunSu tell him!"

JunSu being the sweet innocent (perverted) person he is…told the truth. "ChangMin to be honest I have no idea who broke the laptop, maybe it was Jen or it could have been YooChun…all I know is that it was not me." See he told the truth…somewhat.

ChangMin stared at JunSu for the longest time and knowing his was the youngest member (but acts like the oldest) he knew he could not reprimand JunSu or YooChun. But he could Jen. "You there!" He pointed at Jen. "I will be watching you…" He glanced down at his laptop and pouted. "People just break expensive things, without any consideration."

Kie strolled out of the kitchen with drink in hand (and still rubbing her arm) "Huh…I know this is too late to be asking but…how did you guys get so great at English?"

"Easy…we are GODS! Just kidding it was years practice." JunSu laughed.

Jen looked from YooChun and back to Kie and JunSu. "Vengeance shall be mine!" And with that she stormed off to the room.

"Talk about holding a grudge." Kie muttered.

"NOO! Don't get into the limo! Don't! No—aw he got into the limo." YooChun screamed at the laptop screen before realizing the silence around him. He turned around to fine everyone staring at him. "Oh yeah, yeah, tell your mom congratulation on the engagement." (Does he ever listen?) He turned back to watch the laptop.


End file.
